A typical bicycle derailleur transmission includes a plurality of sprockets that rotate together with a front crank or with a rear wheel, a chain, and a derailleur that selectively shifts the chain among the plurality of sprockets. A typical derailleur includes a base member adapted to be mounted to the bicycle frame, a movable member movably coupled to the base member, and a chain guide coupled to the movable member. The chain guide engages the chain to selectively switch the chain among the plurality of sprockets when the movable member moves relative to the base member.
The chain guide of a rear derailleur ordinarily is rotatably mounted to the movable member and is spring-biased in a clockwise direction so that the chain guide can take up the slack in the chain when the chain engages the smaller-diameter sprockets. However, during rough riding, bumps and shocks may cause the chain to rotate counterclockwise, thereby creating undesirable slack in the chain or causing the chain to fall off the sprockets.